


Savage Reverie

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: A look at what the show would be like if it had things that went bump in the night. What would Veronica do if she came across something with fangs or a tail?Post Drinking the Kool-Aid, prior to An Echolls Family Christmas.Updated: removed Duncan from current plot, otherwise the same.





	Savage Reverie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, True Blood, Bitten, Lost Girl and a dozen other movies and book series. While inspired by them, I don't plan to take anything directly from them, which is why they aren't tagged. Don't expect vampires to sparkle. Thanks for giving this a chance!

Veronica Mars watched their lunch table and was unable to look away. It looked like a pack of wild dogs fighting for a bone. The 09ers sat with their arms around their bimbos and sluts and ate their takeout and delivery. They may as well be tearing the flesh from their recent kill. Veronica remembered the pound or two of flesh they had removed from her at the end of the year party a few months ago. Now, they were teasing those poorer, less popular, less gifted by genetics or the trust funds that came with the DNA. 

Wallace Fennel slid across from her and successfully blocked her view of Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane. He gave her a huge smile. “I think I'm in love.”

Veronica lowered her eyes and picked up her turkey sandwich. She took a bite and raised a brow. “Again? So soon?”

Wallace grinned. “Her name is Olivia and she's beautiful. She's in my chemistry class and just lost her partner to rehab.” 

Veronica chewed. “So, drug problem equals romantic advantage for you?”

“My own partner is failing the class. I have to abandon that ship. Olivia is a good student. We wouldn't want her to suffer because of someone else making a bad mistake.” Wallace still smiled.

Veronica nodded. “Of course not.” She smirked slightly. She looked back to the 09ers and sighed. “They seem restless to you?”

Wallace didn't even look. “No. They seem like an obsession to you. Maybe you should stay away from them if you are sensing something.” He sighed when she gave him a look. “I'm just saying don't go looking for trouble with them. Wait for it to always find you.” He grinned. 

“Of course. I mean, I have a reputation to keep.” She took another bite of her sandwich.

“Several, if I remember. Conflicting reputations. It's like they didn't even check with each other before spreading the rumors.” Wallace pulled his own lunch from his bag.

Veronica grinned and blushed a bit. “They weren't this idiotic when I hung with them. Apparently, I lifted their IQs up.”

“Obviously.” Wallace grinned. “I mean, that's why I hang with you. Smart by association.”

“It's getting you Olivia partnerships.” Veronica chuckled.

 

Walking into newspaper class like always, Veronica noticed eyes on her. Dick and Logan both perked up and watched her. She glanced at the two, but did her best to ignore them. She moved to an empty desktop computer and sat. She felt their eyes on her and when she turned, she noticed they hadn't moved. “What is it this time?”

Dick shook his head. He looked down with his head turned towards Logan. After a second, he pushed away and walked out of the room.

Logan smirked. “He is disgusted by you. Take it personally.” 

Veronica nodded and rolled her eyes. It was a weak attack. But, honestly, it didn't need the commentary. Dick had obviously just left because she came to class. She thought back to the last time she talked to him. She hadn't said or done anything that would be considered insulting to him. It was strange for him to react in such a way, but she had other things to worry about. 

Logan stood slowly and stalked over towards her. “You know, Roni, there's a new rumor going around school.” 

Veronica turned the computer on and waited for it to boot up. “That right? Wonder who would spread those around.” She wasn't interested.

“Beasts.” Logan smirked and slid into a chair next to her. “You want to know what it is?”

“So very much no.” She didn't bother to look at him. Once the screen was on the word processor program, she began typing. 

“Come on, Veronica. Since when don't you want to know something?” Logan inched closer, his knee brushed up against her bare one.

Veronica sighed and looked over at him. “I don't care, Logan. I do care about finishing this article before we go to print tonight.” She flashed him a fake smile and turned back to the screen.

“Too bad.” He leaned in close and looked around the room. Veronica suspected he was checking to see who was watching them. “I heard you are a vampire.”

Veronica stopped typing and slowly moved her head to look at him. “A vampire?” 

Logan nodded slowly. “Out at night, sucking the blood from unwilling victims, tempting defenseless virgins into becoming your thralls.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the grin that came up on her face. “If I had an army of thralls, I think I know who they would attack first.” 

Logan scooted back. “Luckily, I am immune to your wicked charms.” 

“So lucky.” She deadpanned. “That it? Did you want to spritz me with holy water? Maybe breathe your garlic breath at me some more?”

Logan grinned. “I don't think I can spritz you in public, Mars. As for my breath, we all have to make sacrifices when our mortality is in danger.”

“Well, free advice, it probably won't kill you to eat a mint.” She turned away from him.

“It most certainly might!” Logan jumped up and looked down at her with an appalled look on his face. He had dramatics in his blood.

“Ok.” Veronica waved at him without glancing up again. “Bye now.” 

 

Logan walked into his kitchen and tossed his bookbag on the table. He opened the cupboard and sighed. Nothing looked good to eat. He had a hunger that was so particular.

“Son, is that you?” His father called out.

Logan sighed. He was hoping his father had gone to work. “Yes.” He closed the cupboard and turned to watch Aaron Echolls walk into the kitchen. 

“Hungry?” Aaron walked around to the refrigerator. He gave a knowing and cocky smile.

Logan sighed again. “Actually, yes. I can't seem to get full.” He glared a bit at his father. It was his fault, after all.

“Comes with the changes. Tell me what you noticed today.” Aaron pulled out a steak and set it on the counter.

Logan's eyes were glued to the slab of meat. He smelled the blood on it. He felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. 

“Son.” Aaron groaned. “Pay attention.”

Logan snapped out of the trance he was in and looked up at his father. “What?”

“Tell me about the differences today. What did you notice that you hadn't noticed before?” Aaron walked to the spice rack and pulled out some containers.

“Smells, mostly.” Logan kept the island between him and the steak, but he wanted to jump over it and tear into it. “Dick said he felt sick.”

“Sick? Like the flu?” Aaron shrugged. “Sometimes that happens. What did you smell?” He rubbed some of the spices into the meat.

“I could smell girls.” He looked away with a bit of a blush. “On their periods.”

“Ahh, yes, that is important. It's good to know how they will react to you. You'll be able to smell their arousal and when they are ready for mating.” Aaron put the steak on a plate and slipped it into the microwave. He tapped thirty seconds and waited. “Tell me more.”

“I could smell a sad teacher and a knife in a kid's bag.” He watched the microwave closely while he drummed idly on the counter top with his fingers.

“What made you sure it was a knife?” Aaron asked with a brow raised.

“I smelled blood on it. I think it was rabbit blood. I think the kid hunts.” He was panting softly.

“Hunting is a fun sport, son. We should go some time, don't you think?” The microwave beeped and Aaron reached in to tap the meat. He pouted and set the timer to go again. He licked his fingers. “Anything else? Any of the other boys have a reaction?”

“I didn't notice any but Dick. And that was only because Veronica was in the room. She still smells like Lilly.” Logan pouted a bit at the return of the steak to the microwave.

“Does she?” Aaron raised a brow. He seemed interested. “That's odd. I suppose they were best friends and extremely close.” 

“Yea. I guess. It was weird, but I could pick out her own scent more. Lilly is fading.” He didn't move.

The timer went off again and Aaron pulled the plate from the microwave. He leaned over the island and placed the plate in front of Logan. “Wait.”

Logan had his hands on the counter. His large palms pushed onto the cool tile. He was panting as his dark eyes watched the steak. It was still bloody and raw, but he could smell it. He wanted to devour it. He didn't move closer though.

“Say it.” Aaron smirked.

Logan sighed softly and tried to get his body to relax. It felt like he was vibrating and took all of his mental power to keep himself still. “Thank you for this gift of substance and for the new power pumping through me, Father.” If he wasn't so hungry, he would feel sick to his stomach.

Aaron nodded. “You could do worse than me, son. You could have been changed by Woody.” He laughed and nodded. “Eat.”

Logan picked up the steak and pushed it into his mouth. With strong teeth, he ripped at it and chewed it quickly. He continued until only seconds after he started, he was licking at the empty bloody plate. He couldn't get enough.

“Better?” Aaron laughed.

Logan set the plate down and took a step backwards. His appetite was quieted, for the moment. “Yes.” He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at the blood. “I should go wash up.”

“Do that. Then invite the boys over. I have some important things to show you guys.” Aaron gave a toothy grin that made Logan's skin crawl. 

Logan nodded and rushed towards the bathroom. He took a look at his face and had to blink at himself. His whole chin and both cheeks were smeared with blood. His hands were covered. He looked wild and savage. He grinned a bit. It felt amazing. He cleaned up the blood by slowly wiping it away with his hands. Once clean, he pulled out his phone and did as his father asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter
> 
> or email me adorkableauthor@gmail.com
> 
> Please, let me know how I did. Kudos and comments feed my muse and soul. Don't let me starve.


End file.
